


Stay With Me Tonight

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fictober 2019, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "Can you stay?"Prompt 8 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Stay With Me Tonight

Seraph and Beowulf split up, per his idea. Everything looked the same in Scarlet's Keep, and they needed to eliminate a Knight that ran off during the heat of a battle. Their combined strength could easily take the Knight out, but they were running out of time. 

The path Seraph had gone proved to be less than fun. She was in complete darkness aside from the light of her ghost, and to top it all off, she encountered more Hive enemies. Even alone, it wasn't hard to take most of them out, though a few put up a good fight. Still no sign of the Knight, however, so she hoped Beowulf had found it instead. 

"This must be how Eris felt, but I still have my ghost…for now." Seraph said to herself. 

There was no way she was finding the Knight so now her new task was to find a way out. Of course that wasn't any easier as she came across more Hive, some appearing to be much stronger. 

Eventually, and with much effort, Seraph made it out of the darkness and back to where her comms crackled to life with Beowulf frantically trying to reach her. With his help he guided her out and back onto the surface of the moon.

"Did you kill him?" 

"Yeah." Beowulf sighed. "Let's never split up again." 

"I couldn't agree more." 

When Seraph got back to the Tower, she was glad to see Drifter already chilling in her dorm. She tossed her weapons aside and ran over to him for a hug.

"Someone missed me." He chuckled.

"You have no idea." 

"How was the moon?"

"I hate the moon." She sighed. "Can you stay?"

"I can take your mind off it too if you want…" 

Seraph smiled. Drifter always knew how to make her feel better. 

The Hive attacked her in an endless horde. The phantoms watched as she struggled and drew in closer to her. Seraph was overwhelmed and screamed out for help, but instead of help, she woke herself up. Drifter sat up at the sound and tried to console her.

"Nightmare?" 

Seraph nodded, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she recalled how real her dream felt. With shaky breaths and the comforting reassurance from the Drifter, Seraph was able to calm down enough to lay back in bed. She faced a lot of strange and scary things being a Guardian, but even she could be afraid and have nightmares once in a while. She was thankful for Drifter being there with her, otherwise this would've been a lot worse to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments to keep authors inspired to write, and sub for more content!


End file.
